User talk:Knucklesthegreat
Welcome Hi, welcome to Phoenixverse Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mika Phoenix page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Irockz707 (Talk) 15:45, June 23, 2012 Thanks for the welcome As soon as you find out how to promote people, let me know. Also, can you fix the problem I mentioned you about me not being able to add pages? Thanks.BakerBoyScout 00:20, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Now I see why it was a good idea to found this wiki Irockz707 (talk) 00:14, November 9, 2012 (UTC) yeah, i'm trying to do alright. i guess. it's nice for you to do a story, considering we reach 2013. i still have my doubts. :S and a new member, huh? sounds like a 6th member is on it's way. and sure, i'd like one of my American team. but if your team is getting a new member, i might as well add one to mine, i was thinking either gwen from ben 10 alien force/Ultimate alien, Kiva from Megas XLR, or someone of your choice, as long as it's from a western animation (i.e. Not anime, but still animated) i'l be back later. *nods* KTG, out. -Knucklesthegreat (talk) 22:01, November 29, 2012 (UTC) (p.S. SEGA) Though to avoid having to pay too much, I'm going to ask for the original 5 members in both. As for the 6th American member... I'm a bit stumped. BakerBoyScout (talk) 22:10, November 29, 2012 (UTC) I think Kiva from Megas XLR will do for the 6th American Member. why? well her clothes are white. so... yeah. Knucklesthegreat (talk) 14:00, November 30, 2012 (UTC) That's a nice idea. Also, the 6th Japanese member has been revealed: BEHOLD! BakerBoyScout (talk) 14:31, November 30, 2012 (UTC) yeah, i saw that eariler. sailor moon. makes sense since juptier was replaced by that azumanga girl. so this is a nice constellion prize. also in other news i have been playing Mortal Komat armaggedon. mainly for the create a character mode. more on this later... as in eventually. SEGA SATURN SHIRO! Hey there I've just uploaded a Super Smash Bros themed 4 Inflatees picture. What do you think about it? Did you like the Jigglypuff costume I gave Mika? It was Awesome. and now i know which female would be which in a smash bros game. (or at least brawl. XD) all that's left is the 4 males. and then maybe later the rivals. in short... "WELL DONE!" Knucklesthegreat (talk) 01:22, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Well, Sergio would be Sonic and KTG Captain Falcon, that's for sure. "YES!" and that leaves numa and dalton. Knucklesthegreat (talk) 03:11, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Note on Super Mario N. D. C. (notable Dimensional counterparts) Since there are 2 versions (one with Mario and friends and one without)... i decided to do some changes of my one. for the first instance (with Mario and friends) : KTG - Koopa Named "Mike Koopa" (most likely rogue from the Koopa Troop, most of the time due to bowser's Ignorance on what Mike Calls "Timey-wimey ball" or something. other times for other things.) Mika - Toad Named Mika T. (Blorbs. Nuff said.) Michelle Phoenix - Koopa Troopa Named Michelle Koopa Connie Dragon - a Ice Sister (TG Ice Bro) called Frost Sis (real name "Connie Koopa") Saiiko Thunderhand - a Lakitu named Laiiko Yokorona Oniika - a Shadow Named Yoko (has an Appearnce of herself and a Shadow Siren) Viralius Deathbird - a Anti Guy Named Death Guy as for the one without... KTG = Mike Spiral Michelle Phoenix = Michelle Spiral Kathline Phoenix = Kathline Spiral Mika Phoenix = Princess Pheonix Connie Dragon = Princess Dragon Saiiko Thunderhand = Princess Thunderhand Viralius Deathbird - Viral Scythe Viralina Deathbird - Viralia Scythe Yokorona Oniika - Captain Yoko As For Shadowscepter Mansion I'll Leave Designs up to BakerboyHedgehog, But i'm gonna but some names here... save for Mika's. her's is done already. NOTE: all of this may or may not change in the future. KTG - Muramasa Viralius - Doomsday Viralina - Persphone Michelle Phoenix - Solar Connie Dragon - Blizzardria Saiiko Thunderhand - Digi Beauty Phoenix - Prism Yokorona Oniika - Dark-Sky Pop Rosa - Fuusen Finally For The Megaman Stuff KTG- Brawl Man Michelle Phoenix - Brawl Girl(?) Kathline Phoenix - Brawl Woman(?) Connie Dragon - Frost Woman Mika Phoenix - Phoenix Woman Saiiko Thunderhand - Shock Woman Viralius Deathbird - Scythe Man Viralina Deathbird - Scythe Woman Beauty Phoenix - Prism Girl Pop Rosa - Balloon Girl (?) Sareeba Speedstorm - Speed Girl Goldia the Yellow Mage - Mage Girl Paintina Rainbow - Artist Woman Connie Phoenix - Guitar Woman And that's all i have for right now. Please keep in mind that these names may change and i may add more later, be it due to thinking of a (MAYBE) good idea or becasue a friend helped me. That is all. 'til later, Dudes. Knucklesthegreat (talk) 13:27, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Ponified Phoenix Corp members, huh? Just for the LOL, I'd like to see how the other 4 Inflatees members (Marta, Numette and Dahlia) would look like that. Heck, we could use them to request someone on FA who's into this trend. Way ahead of you sir. i'll upload them shortly. (oh, the joys of pinkie pie in your head.... don't ask. XP ) Seen. I gotta say they look pretty nice, as neutral as I am towards that series. YO! Satoru Iwata has announced in today's Nintendo Direct that for this year's E3, we're eventually going to see Smash Bros 4 footage!! Also there'll be a new Mario Kart, a 3D Mario game and a Yoshi game all for the Wii U!! The Yoshi game is being made by the makers of Kirby's Epic Yarn, BTW. thanks for the info sergio! well, get your calenders marked! SWITCH ON! Knucklesthegreat (talk) 15:11, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Anytime. Since you were sad for no info about it last year's E3, I thought this would enlighten your day! I'm looking forward Mario Kart U, will we drive bikes again? Unfortunely... It doesn't make me feel better. you see i haven't gotten a wii u for 2 reasons. one is me and my mom don't have the money... and 2nd, According to my mom was, we would wait until smash bros came out for the wii u to get the wii u.... this on the other hand.... just having to wait until june 11-13 for any Images/Footage for the game... damn. Damn it all nintendo. :S I'm writing a novel! That's right, I'm writing a book! Once I've completed chapter one, would you like to read it? It's a fantasy book about a world that has magic! Irockz707 (talk) 22:21, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Sure, you'll Have to post the link here. or send me an email with it. ...by the way, notice anything new on the timelines page when you came there today? :D (i'm also Making a List Of KTGs, some are current, others are not, others are different universes and different timelines. some known, others not so much. you'll have to wait and see. :) ) oh, and one more thing.... Hay fries. ;) E-mailed you it. Irockz707 (talk) 22:21, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Seen your recent pictures I like that "Inflatee VS Machine" thing you're doing, let me help! sure. i've done the ones for the Ocs on this wiki. (the machines anyways) if you can do the last 3. (i've done swift's, just haven't uploaded it) also, Robo-Marta Doesn't haven a Wheel Leg, she has a Anti-gravity Robo-Tail. ...Technology! also, made a list for Mika. may update later or tomorrow. although i'm going to my grandmother's house tomorrow. so may take a while to get online, or what have you. also have a meeting with Mrpr1993 coming up on that day too. also i may be staying over at my Grandmother's house tomorrow. however, Emphasis on "MAYBE". but still, go right ahead and help! i'll need some help for this, and you seem like the perfect person to help me! :) I left you some gift for your wikia Well, I already have my own wikia long time ago and never told you. So I decide to put my stuff there. But I left you some gift. Your wikia is now have these following template : *Charbox - for adding infobox like one of my page here. *Quote - If your OC has some memorable/cool/epic quote or anything, use this. *Disclaimer - This wikia has a lot of page that belongs to various users. Use this to give viewer whose page it is. How to use : There should be "'Add other templates" around the right side of the editing page. Click that then type the template you want to use on the textbox. All you have to do next is just fill whatever you want. If you want to see example, you can just see one of my page for source. Cheers™ SamjayTheUnfunny (talk) 09:01, October 8, 2014 (UTC) i see. well, either way.... thanks, and godspeed my friend. Knucklesthegreat (talk) 11:53, October 8, 2014 (UTC) I should have done this So yeah, you can go ahead and delete my pages ^ ^; SamjayTheUnfunny (talk) 22:04, May 10, 2015 (UTC)